Une très belle âme suite
by Neko Llena
Summary: qu'arriverait-il si au bout de deux ans d'absence totale, le Survivant revenait, quelque peut,...changer parmi "les siens. Et qui est cet étrange individu qui le suit partout? Qu'est ce qui les anime tout deux? Et que cache le professeur Snape?
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Dewihld** :Subject: reprise de fic

bonjour,  
je viens d'avoir ton message à propos de ma fic "une très belle âme" et il  
est vrai que par manque de temps et manque de beta je ne pense pas la  
continuer, si tu veux la reprendre ça sera avec plaisir. la raison pour  
laquelle Harry a vendu son âme c la vengeance. Il c senti utilisé par tous  
ceux qu'il pensé c amis et Alexiane l'a trouvé presque mort chez sa tante;  
pour ce qui est du sceau pour le pacte avec le démon et pour le reste de  
l'histoire fais comme bon te semble. Merci de reprendre cette histoire car  
malgré tout ça m'embêtais de la laisser en l'état.

bonnes fêtes de fin d'années 

**Neko Llena** : Je te remercie beaucoup de m'autoriser à continuer cette fiction. Aussi si des situations ne te conviennent pas n'hésite surtout pas. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu es à l'origine de cette histoire.

« Maitre. Le message vient d'être envoyer. Et selon les informations, le bâtard des cachots… » le coup d'œil assassin qu'on lui adressa lui glaça le sang « …je veux dire Snape… » Un nouveau frisson le parcouru alors que ses yeux d'un bleu électrique ne la quittait pas un instant « …Monsieur Snape… » les yeux se refermèrent « semble…»

« Ce sera tout »

« mais… » L'envoyé lança un regard suppliant à ce qui pouvait être une alliée. Mais cette silhouette continuait obstinément à lui tourner le dos le regard posé sur ce qui se trouvait derrière la vitre sombre.

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Dégage. »

La silhouette n'avait rien dit toujours emprisonnée dans une immobilité digne d'une statue. L'émissaire s'en retourna tête baissée. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait empêcher le roulot compresseur encore en sommeil de se mettre en marche. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que sa mort allait très vite arriver pour ne pas assister à ce carnage.

Ce qu'il ignorait alors était que dés l'instant où la porte s'était refermé, l'être immobile s'était lever et avait rajouté un bouche dans le cheminée, seule source de lumière et de chaleur de la pièce. A l'autre bout de cet espace vide, le « maitre » gardait le silence et contemplait la danse de la lumière sur le visage inexpressif glacial et les traits tirés qui s'obstinait à ne pas cligner des yeux face aux flammes. Cette nuit semblait s'avérer rude.

Le repas avait été pris dans un silence monacal. Personne n'avait soufflé mot et les quelques bruits de couverts qui retentissaient, faisaient parcourir de très désagréables frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale de notre très prestigieux professeur de potion. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus et il comptait bien poser toutes ses questions à Potter. Qu'il le veuille ou non ce dernier allait lui répondre. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte en double battant s'ouvrit brutalement lançant apparaitre un spectacle plus qu'improbable. Mais le timbre de voix qui résonna à ses oreilles lui fit malheureusement comprendre qu'il n'était pas sujet à une hallucination.

Le jeune Lord avait savouré le repas et attendait la moindre parole de son invité. Invité qui allait le faire jusqu'à ce que la porte du salon se fit entendre en un bruit brutal de coup. Il ne put que constater que son majordome n'avait pas fait un mouvement mis à part un froncement de sourcil qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Serait-il possible que… non il devait se faire des films ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Impossible.

« Au désenchantement de te revoir Snape. Je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion dans votre demeure milord. »

Le visage de Severus Snape s'était crispé et se mains accrochées à la table comme s'il se noyait. Ce qui produisit un immense sourire sur le visage d'Alexiane. La créature qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle à manger était semblable à une succube vêtue de cuir rouge-bordeau et noir. Un pistolet passé à sa ceinture et une épée non chalamant posée sur les épaules réhaussait la valeur de cette âme bouillonnante. Ame qui était prête à enter en éruption alors que l'ivité du jeune maître siffla entre ses dents. A cet instant précis on aurait dit un chat au poil hérissé.

« Trisb. Encore à chasser des rats à ce que je vois. »

« Cher Snape, comprendras-tu un jour que tu es d'un ennui sidéral. Mais si cela peux tu rassurer, je serais capable de faire une exception en m'intéressant à ton cas. » La lame de l'épée brilla alors que sa pointe vint s'installer avec lenteur sous le menton du maître des potions. « Je pourrais peut-être faire de toi un bon petit rat. Quand dis-tu ? »

Assis à sa place, soit au bout de la table, Harry James Potter ne pouvait qu'observer la scène plus que comique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'entait qu'à ses côtés Alexiane attendait avec impatience. La dénommée Trisb tenait en joue avec son épée la jugulaire de Snape, tandis que lui n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette. Chose qui n'échappa pas aux yeux observateur de l'adolescent. Tous deux étaient séparés par la table mais la tension qui se trouvait entre eux était plus que palpable. Trsb était debout tandis que Snape assis, cependant ce dernier la défiait du regard. Regard que cette dernière lui renvoyait avec énormément de dédain. Alexiane ne put s'empêcher que faire un Oh, plein de sous entendu et d'amusement tandis que le jeune lord sursauta sur sa chaise. Il avait mal entendu. Forcément. Le bâtard des cachots ne venait quand même pas d'aboyer. Et pourtant si, en vue du sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur le visage froid de la jeune femme alors que l'épée caressait d'un peu trop près le visage de son invité.

« Veuillez le laissez vivant, je vous prie. Cet homme m'a proposé une chose que je ne peux en aucun cas refuser. Or pour que cela ce face, je me doit de le garder vivant. »

Les deux émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux deux ambres de l'épéiste. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas baisser son arme. Toujours derrière lui, Alexiane, sous couvert d'une quinte de toux semblait rire de la situation. Avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce que mon maître veux vous dire est que Monsieur Snape se doit de rester vivant et en bonne santé. Ce qui implique qu'il ne doit pas être blessé par une arme ou un projectile. »

L'épée retrouva très vite sa place sur les épaules. Si vite que le propriétaire de la demeure se demanda comment cette dernière avait bien pu le faire sans se trancher la tête. Alexiane lui siffla son admiration. Quand à Snape il semblait un peu plus détendu.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a poussé à mettre les pieds chez moi. En vue de votre comportement ce n'est très certainement pas pour présenter vos salutations à mon invité. »

Tient c'est vrai ça, que faisait Trisb chez Potter. Comme ce dernier venait de le dire, elle ne le portait vraiment pas dans son cœur. C'était pourtant bien à lui qu'elle s'était adressée en premier. Une migraine commençait à pointer à ça, ce n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas bon signe.

« En faite je ne suis venue ici que pas obligation » A ce mot elle fusilla du regard l'ex-serpentard « Je suis ici uniquement car je devais livrer un message. Message qui t'es destiné Snape »

« Alors délivre le et fou le camp. »

« Fermez là Snape. Pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé de hibou ? Cela ne vous aurait pas vallu le déplaisir de voir le visage de Snape.»

A sa grande surprise, Trisb eu pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre l'air stupéfaite et profondément ahurie par la question. Les deux yeux ambrés de la jeune femme passaient de Potter et lui (très rapidement), pour revenir sur Potter puis se perdre dans les yeux dorés du majordome. Puis brusquement celle-ci fila droit vers le bar et ce servit un verre complet de wisky. Au bout de la table, le certain Alexiane venait de bloquer Potter dans son élan alors que ce dernier allait dire quelque chose face à l'attitude déplacée de cette femme. Snape ne put que remarquer la lueur fugace de stupeur dans le regard émeraude, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne place dans son fauteuil jambes et bras croisés en attendant une explication.

Jamais au paravent Snape n'avait pu imaginer une telle aura de puissance provenir Potter. Et pourtant ceci était le cas. Il fut même ébahit lorsqu'il vit le majordome à la force surhumaine se mettre à genoux devant l'adolescent, avec en prime la main sur le cœur. Puis des murmures se firent entendre. Pourquoi chuchotait-il et surtout en quelle langue. Quelle langue ? Ce fut alors avec horreur de le directeur de la maison des serpents comprit. Ce qu'il entendait n'était pas un murmure mais des sifflements. Du fourchelangue. Cet enfoiré de majordome ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne. Sa rage décupla lorsque les yeux pétillants de provocation de l'homme brun croisèrent les siens. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le silence s'était fait et que Potter l'observait. Il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'un de ses sourcils se souleva d'un air interrogateur. Ce soulèvement fut comme un électrochoc. Mon dieu depuis combien de temps Potter arrivait-il à faire les mimiques de Malfoy !

« En d'autres mots… » l'ex-serpentard se tordit le coup et faillit s'étouffer en découvrant dans l'embrasure une adolescente du même âge que Potter. Adolescente de sa propre maison et qui n'avait daigné apparaitre que dans un seul cours depuis sa toute première année. « Nous nous reverrons à l'école, [i]professeur.[/i] » Et elle resta là. Les main croisées devant elle a attendre une réaction.

« Quoi ? » Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs, mais où ? Puis ce fut comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné. Dieu dit Que la lumière soit. Et la lumière fut. « Quoi ! » Un sourire sadique s'arrima sur le visage de la serpentard, dévoilant des canines plus qu'inquiétante. A ces côtés Trisb ne pipait mot et semblait s'être remise de sa stupeur« Pas question !je vous l'interdit »

« Il est interdit d'interdire professeur. Et j'ai bien peur que vous ne l'appreniez à vos dépends. » Sur ces mots la jeune fille disparue sans bruit dans une étincelles de poussière grise.

Trisb elle avait déjà filé en saluant au préalable l'hôte de la maison et son serviteur. Enfoirée ! Snape se laissa retombé lourdement sar sa chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je suis mort. »

« Métaphoriquement parlant, oui. » Une tasse de thé fut déposée devant Snape et bondit sur ses jambes et découvrit pour la première fois l'individu aux cheveux blancs et au costard cravate qui se tenait à ses côtés. Individu qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir désolé « En vue de votre regard d'ahuri de première cathégorie, je ne peux que conclure que vous n'avez strictement rien écouté des explications que l'on a deigné vous transmettre. Je suis un des serviteurs de votre nièce et j'ai été assigné à vos côtés jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard. A présent poser votre cu sur votre chaise, arrêtez-arrêtez- de mon regarder comme le dernier des crétins et avaler ce putain de thé. »

Au regard que le serviteur lui lançait, Snape comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Complètement agar il n'entendit pas la brève discussion qu'avaient Potter et Alexiane.

« Il s'est répétez deux fois ?

« Il s'est répéter deux fois. »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu. »

« En tout cas, jeune maître, je dois bien vous admettre que plus le temps passe, plus je suis intéressé par votre ancienne vie. »

« Et pourquoi ça Alexiane ? »

« Parce que depuis que cet….individu…..est arrivé. Des choses intéressantes se sont produites. »

« Te serait-il possible de me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Debout devant son maître l'adolescente se tordait les doigts de malaise. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait eu droit ce regard noir profond, où les flammes de l'enfer dansaient encore et encore. Fort heureusement l'endroit où elle se trouvait n'était un aucun cas un bureau directorial, mais bien la vaste cuisine de Poudlard. La pièce était perpétuellement en mouvement et les bruits y étaient incessants. Dans d'autre circonstances, elle serait partie en larme.

« Je….en fait…. je….. »

La personne qui se tenait assise face à elle était un véritable monstre. Pourquoi diable lui avait-elle livré son âme ?

« Luna Lovegood ! Pourriez-vous je vous prie cesser ces élucubrations stupides et vous concentrez sur la réalité. C'est-à-dire le cours de métamorphose que je suis entrain de donner. »

Assise au troisième rang, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds délavés perpétuellement emmélés et au regard toujours lointain baissa les yeux sous la remarque qui fut accompagnée par des ricanements d'animaux. La directrice des gryffondors s'en retournait satisfaite d'elle-même vers son bureau lorsqu'une voix très faible suivit de chuchotements éttonés arrivèrent jusqu'à se oreilles. Le professeur MacGonagall pivota très lentement sur ses talons pour faire face à la tête toujours baissée de son élève béliqueuse.

« Pouvez-vous répétez ce que vous venez de dire miss Lovegood. »

Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, l'adolescente avait baissé la tête non pas par soumission, mais pour s'exsorter au clame. Aussi lorsqu'elle se fit demander de répéter sa phrase, celle-ci releva-t-elle la tête avec une lenteur toute calculée et planta son regard dans celui de son professeur qui chancela face à l'expression de marbre qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Non. Je vous ai dit non professeur, et je vous le redis encore maintenant. Non madame, je ne cesserais pas mes élucubrations stupides. Aussi pouvez-vous continuez à prier autant que vous le voudrez. Je n'en ai strictement que faire.»

« Miss Lovegood sachez que se dressez contre moi.. »

« Cest se dresser contre le ministère et donc contre le ministre de la magie. Oh veuillez m'excuser madame, je me suis trompée. En fait j'aurais du dire : c'est se dresser contre l'école et donc contre son directeur, le tout puissant Albus Rugeus Alastor Dumbledore. »

« Je vous interdits de me parler sur ce ton. » Encore une fois l'enseignante trésaillit. Son élève lui souriait d'un manière inquiétante et un lueur bisard brillait dans ses yeux.

« Il est interdit d'interdire madame. Et vous allez de découvrir sous peu. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« je crois que vous le savez [i]professeur[/i]. » Son sourire s'était infiniment élargi à cette question dont la réponse était évidente.

« Sortez d'ici miss Lovegood » Le teint pale de la sous directrice faisait à présent concurrence à celui-des fantômes de l'école. « et faites-moi disparaitre ces maudits papillons de ma classe. » Stida-t-elle en pointant d'un doigt accusateur les …..en cristal.

« …. »

« Qu'avez-vous à dire à présent ? »

« Celle de nous deux qui devrait revenir à la réalité ici c'est vous, car il n'y a aucun papillon dans cette salle madame. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une élève se promenait seule dans les couloirs vides à cette heure de la journée. Son visage était serein et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice lors qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Là. En bas de l'escalier une silhouette sombre et silencieuse était assise sur une marche et lisait un des livres, qu'elle savait de la réserve de Poudlard.

« Notre hôte n'est toujours pas réveillé ? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Va le réveiller »

« Bien my lord. »

« Veuillez m'excusez, mais comment compter vous réveiller monsieur Snape ? »La tête de Lord Potter se releva de sa tasse de thé pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant tandis que son majordome lui lança un regard glacial. « Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup y participer. » Au pied de ce dernier un ustencil se dessinait.

Un sourire diabolique se profila alors sur le visage du maitre des lieux. Il n'allait très certainement pas louper le spectacle. Un spectacle qui valait le coup. S'il n'avait pas quitté le monde magique, il aurait donné tout son or pour voir ça. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas encore revenu chez les sorciers. Il assistait à sa petite vengeance personnelle. Il était 10h du matin et Snape était toujours habillé et étalé sur son lit. Alexiane tira brutalement les rideaux qui libérèrent la lumière dans la pièce. Les rayons. Au bruit des anneaux sur la barre les yeux du professeur des potions s'ouvrirent brutalement et se firent agressé par les rayons lumineux. Son buste se redressa brutalement pour être subitement glacé par de l'eau.

Les vêtements trempés, Severus enrageait en silence. Au pied du lit son [i]serviteur[/i] lui souriait avec une tête de renard avec dans ses mains, un sot. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, et avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres à Dumbledore pour lui annoncer que la prise de contact avec Potter ne s'était pas passé comme il s'y était attendu. Mais aucune réponse n'était arrivée. A présent qu'il dévisageait son [i]serviteur[/i] il comprenait aisément. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais reçu les lettres. « Vil serpent ! Sal mioche ! Comment oses-tu ? »Il n'avait en remarquer la présence de son élève, quna d à celle de son majordome, il l'avait oublié.

« Il semblerait que mon hospitalité vous convienne. A présent Snape levez-vous et venez me faire un compte rendu de mes deux années d'absence. Tout de suite. »

Oh oui son maître avait une très belle âme. Et elle ne faisait que s'embellir au contact de ce sinistre individu qui brisait toutes les règles de la maison. Pour un peu il allait remercier ce personnage qui le dégoutait. Personnage qui allait répliquer à son maître pour finalement se retenir lorsqu'il découvrit un deuxième saut d'eau dans les mains de [i]l'autre[/i] comme aimait l'appeler Alexiane.


	2. Chapter 2

Veillez m'excusez cher lecteur pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison que j'ai découvert en relisant le premier chapitre et que l'on m'a également signalé. De plus je verrais plus attention lors que je passerais d'un endroit à un autre en prenant garde à sauter plusieurs lignes. La compréhension à serait améliorée je pense.

Pour ceux qui aime voir Snape se faire malmener, vous aller être servit XD

L'**_Autre_** n'ignorait en rien la répulsion qu'il produisait chez cet Alexiane, mais il s'en moquait. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il avait été envoyé auprès de Snape ? Dans le but de parer à toute éventualité ? Pour le moment il devait s'occuper d'autre chose que ces _éventualités ci_. En effet, il lui fallait toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas briser les os de son nouveau maître. Snape était assis sur une chaise et gardait obstinément le silence face à un Harry Potter bien désireux d'avoir certaines explications. Et les questions avaient fusé avec pour toutes réponses de petites phrases dont la plus longue n'avait dépassé trois mots. Quatre en comptant l'apostrophe. Nouvelle question et nouvelle tentative de fuite. Et encore une fois il resserra la prise son l'épaule de l'homme.

« Asseyez-vous et répondez. »

De son fauteuil de maître, Potter ne pouvait ignorer le comportement plus qu'étrange du nouveau serviteur de Snape. Serviteur qui vraisemblablement se retenait pour ne pas véritablement broyer l'épaule de Snape. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre que cet individu sans nom avait passé la nuit à roder et à intercepter toute missive que le maître des potions avait envoyée. Surtout quand on voyait que le renflement de la poche intérieur du veston avait triplé de volume. A se demander à qui obéissait cet individu.

« Si je comprends bien la situation, vous êtes au service de Snape depuis maintenant... » jette un coup d'œil à sa montre « …Dix heures et quinze minutes. » L'interpellé pinça les lèvres et son regard se glaça avant d'affirmer de la tête. « Cependant vo.. »

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien Lord Potter. » Snape glapit alors que les ongles de son serviteur refermaient leur emprise sur son épaule. « Navré monsieur. Je me suis laissé emporter. » Si jamais la situation arrivait à ses oreilles il était mort. « Le fait que je me trouve sous votre toit en si charmante compagnie… » Regard vers un Alexiane tremblant de rage et sourire ravageur. « …est uniquement dut au fait que l'on m'a demandé de surveiller et, dirons-nous discipliner, monsieur Snape. »

« Dis plutôt qu'elle a peur. »

« Monsieur Snape. Sachiez que je puise dans mes dernières réserves de bonne volonté pour ne pas vous écorcher vif. Et devinez quoi...oh comble de joie. Vous êtes sur une certaine liste. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. » Le maître des potions déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête. « Maintenant répondez à la question de monsieur Potter, _professeur_. Ou je replante mais serres dans votre épaule.»

L'homme resta un certain temps à réfléchir, avant de se masser l'épaule en répondant au maître des lieux.

« J'ignore comment le professeur Dumbledore à retrouver votre trace Potter. Tout ce que je sais se résume à pas grand chose. Un beau jour, on m'a convoqué pour m'annoncer votre disparition et on m'a donné des ordres clairs. Avant que vous ne me posiez des questions Potter sachez que j'ai du faire le serment inviolable. Aussi ne pourrais-je pas vous dire qui, où et quels ordres. » Il remarqua que son serviteur s'était placé devant lui comme pour contrer une attaque dont il savait parfaitement l'origine. « J'ai ensuite été envoyé en reconnaissance par les deux camps dans le même but, celui de vous cherchez. Chose assez ironique en soit puisque l'un d'eux désire votre mort plus que tout au monde… »

« Voir les deux. »

« …N'ayant rien trouvé suite à une enquête, dans laquelle de naviguait en plein brouillard. » Continua le directeur des serpentards sans se soucier de l'interlude de son _domestique_ « Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi, » coup d'œil rapide sur le côté « d'où je n'ai pas décollé jusqu'à la rentrée. » Il n'y avait eu aucune réaction. « Où j'ai eu le plaisir de revoir vous deux glues Wesmoche et Encyclopédie-ambulante. » Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'homme lorsqu'une commissure des lèvres de son élèves se souleva légèrement alors que ses yeux était restés froids et méprisants. « Joli petit couple auquel je me suis délecté de sucrer des points. J'adorerais vous dire que depuis deux ans ma maison gagne la coupe des maisons, cependant ce serait vous mentir. En effet Albus arrive toujours à rajouter des points de telle manière à ce que les rouge et or nous mène de un point. »

« Dure. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je disais jusque que c'était sévère comme représaille. Pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas Potter »

« Dans ce cas, professeur, je ne vois pas en quoi je puis être utile à votre communauté de dégénérés. »

« … »

« A vous de voir. Gardez le silence et foutez-moi le camp. Ou alors dites moi ce qui m'intéresse »

« Il me prend pour responsable de votre départ Potter. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu Potter. » enfin un tic de la part du maître des lieux. « Notre cher Dumbledore me tient personnellement responsable de votre départ, car, selon lui, je n'ai pas assez su me faire haïr de vous. »

Le maître des potions avait perdu son calme et un grand silence se fit après qu'il est craché cette dernière phrase au survivant. l'**_Autre_** se pinça le nez et Alexiane regardait avec des yeux ronds leur invité. Il en avait assez entendu, pour deviner l'ambiance qui régnait au château. Le vieux meringué citronné du bocal allait s'en mordre les doigts. Oh que oui.

« Alexiane. »

« Oui maitre. »

« Prépare les valises et annule tous mes rendez-vous pour une durée indéterminée. On part rendre visite à des amis. »

« chut...  
silence la nuit des ténèbres t'envahit  
elle ne fait plus qu'un avec ton esprit  
afin de te révéler ton côté obscur et malfaisant  
ainsi tu ne paraîtras pas navrant  
devant tes cousins lorsqu'ils te demanderont  
si ce soir là tu as tué sans abandon  
d'un corps laissé aux mendiants  
afin de nous régaler de son sang ! »

Rien que l'immense grille séparait la petite troupe de l'hybride aux oreilles, aux yeux et à la queue de chat. Cela aurait pu suffire si ce petit être à l'air doux n'était pas vêtu d'une cape, à tissus très épais, tachée par le sang et n'avait pas déclamé ce poème à un crâne humain. Cet hybride ne leur porta aucun intérêt. Pas un seul regard mais leur présence semblait l'ennuyer. Les trois silhouettes passèrent devant-elle sans dire un seul mot. En faite un silence avait régné durant tout le trajet. Un silence pesant que la plus petite forme avait largement apprécié. Mais à présent qu'ils arrivaient à destination un malaise l'avait envahit. Un brouillard épais camouflait le chemin de pierre tandis qu'un long gémissement musical se répandait dans l'air. Plus rien n'était visible autour d'eux pour autant ils continuaient d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente se figer la silhouette située sur sa droite.

« Alexiane. » Aucune réponse « Qu'y a-t-il, Alexiane ? » Un bruissement tout autour d'eux. « Alex… »

« …. » Un nouveau bruissement mais cette fois plus proche. « Attention maitre ! »

Avant même d'avoir réaliser ce qui se passait Harry James Potter se retrouva au sol, une liane sifflant à l'endroit où il se trouvait au paravent. Puis il se retrouva dans les bras de son majordome à danser un ballet aérien. Hélas ceci stoppa net lorsqu'une liane s'enroula autour de la cheville d'Alexiane pour les faire se fracasser contre le sol. La brume était toujours là, opaque, insondable…vivante. De son emplacement l'adolescent pouvait entrevoir les contours de son majordome. Son sang bouillait.

« Snape ! Salopard ! Traitre ! »

« Merci infiniment de cette marque d'affection Potter. Le fait que vous puissiez aussi bien vous époumoner signifie que vous êtes encore libre. Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre.»

La voix était faible, comme si l'homme avait eu du mal à respirer. Était-ce possible que Snape ne connaisse rien de ce piège ? Forcément non puisqu'ils se trouvaient chez le maître des potions.

« Arrêtez votre baratin Snape ! On est ici chez vous ! »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Soyez plus clair Snape ! »

« C'est en effet chez moi, et je vous rappelle que j'étais contre l'idée de revenir ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« …. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi où quoi ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'est déjà arrivé avant ! »

« Fermer là Potter avant que vos cris ne permettre votre localisation. Au cas où vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte, les attaques ne sont pas précises. Sauf la première qui c'est avérer la plus dure à encaisser.»

Un grand silence qui dura un long moment, puis un feulement, une ombre de chat qui glissa dans la brume et le bruit de griffes sur de l'écorce suivit d'un bruit de chute violente. L'opacité s'estompa mais resta encore présente pour laissez paraitre quelques silhouettes tous autour d'eux.

Alexiane se releva avec difficulté pour venir au côté de son maître. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi ce dernier lui avait ordonné de rester à ces côtés lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à destination. L'attaque avait été d'une rare violence et bien coordonnée. Cependant elle n'avait pas été orchestrée pour attaquer mais pour protéger. Aussi était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était contenté que d'éviter les attaques. Brusquement le sommeil se répandit dans tout son organisme et il s'écroula à terre avant de perdre connaissance.

« Comment va-t-il ? » une voix féminine, un silence puis un glapissement « Comment va-t-il ? »

« On est désolés On peut partir à présent ? » Aucune réponse. « Sev, s'il te plait. On ne savait pas. » Un grognement. « C'est cette odeur, celle que vous portiez tous les trois, qui nous a fait réagir comme ça. » Un nouveau silence. « Cet enfoiré l'a tué ! On n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. »

« Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que le chat nous avait laissés passer parce qu'il n'était pas là ! » Une quinte de toux et une odeur de sang. « Fichez le camp de ma vue. Votre immaturité m'a valu plusieurs côtes brisées. La dernière blessure n'était pas encore guérie ! » Un bruit de cavalcade puis plus rien. « ….Tu aurais pu me prévenir, quand même. »

« Tu fuis déjà ta propre demeure, Severus. Comment pouvais-je t'annoncer que des nouveaux, non disciplinés, allaient débarquer chez toi. Sans oublier que dans ton état.. »

« Laisse mon état où il est ! » un nouveau silence. « Ils t'ont laissée seule à la maison. Au moins je sais que tu y veilles c'est le principal. »

« Sev…c'est vrai que vous êtes de la même famille ? »

Pour toute réponse un bruit caractéristique, celui d'une personne qui recrachait violement de qu'il était entrain de boire dans son verre. A cette image un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage, il commençait à comprendre à présent.

« Un bonbon au citron miss Lovegood »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, sous l'apparence de cette…Luna Lovegood… grâce à ce foutu polinectar. Pourquoi avait-il perdu ce putain de pari ! Assi dans le fauteuil le blond montra des dents à barbe-blanche, tandis que se dernier voyait sa jeune et déboussolée élève lui sourire tristement et tendre une petite main tremblante vers le paquet de bonbon.

« Où mettez-vous votre réserve d'arsenic professeur ? »

« Très certainement pas à la portée d'un gamin suicidaire. Autre chose que vous voudriez savoir monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui. Depuis quand avez-vous une nièce ? »

Gros silence et un professeur Snape rouge comme une pivoine avec ses lèvres pincées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu le désagréable déplaisir de reconnaitre le cahot de la route et les renflements caractéristiques des calèches. Alexiane était à ses côtés et s'empressa de tout lui expliquer. Ils étaient donc très vite partis de chez Snape, au très grand plaisir de ce dernier, pour aller droit à Poudlard. Assis en face de lui Snape semblait vouloir garder obstinément ses yeux fermés, aussi l'ancien rouge et or s'était-il dit qu'une petite joue verbale ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et visiblement cela avait été une sacrée bonne idée, car jamais au paravent il n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage du vert et argent.

« Potter si vous vendez la mèche au sujet de ma nièce à Poudlard je vous jure que…. »

« Parce qu'en plus vous avez caché son existence au grand manitou. Vous me surprenez Severus. »

« ..et aussi au lord noir…. »

Là c'était à lui d'être scotché.

Le diner venait d'être servit lorsque la porte claqua. Tous tournèrent la tête vers son origine, un air interrogateur sur le visage en découvrant un Neville Londubat, nouvel espoir du monde sorcier, essoufflé dans l'entrée de la pièce. A la table des enseignants, le directeur regardait de son regard d'un bleu électrique cet élève qui venait perturber l'harmonie de ce repas.

« Et bien, monsieur londubat. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« le…le …le chat…le château…mon…monsieur… »

« Et bien quoi ? Qu'a donc Poudlard ? »

« Il change, monsieur »

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que Neville Londubat s'écroula de tout son long dévoilant ainsi l'entrée et son contenu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chers lecteurs, je me voie navrée des chapitres précédents aux lignes très serrées. Les tapant sur Word, ces derniers sont impeccables (du moins en présentation). Je peux donc en conclure que je ne manipule pas très bien le site, puisque je n'arrive pas à les modifier (du moins à enregistrer les corrections une fois faites)

Voila bonne lecture à vous.

vihv

_« les ténèbres s'ouvrent devant toi  
embrasse les ou sauve toi  
loin de ce piège complexe  
avec un objet du temps tenu de ta dextre  
remonte le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
avant que ces ténèbres si acceuillantes  
ne t'avalent d'une manière dégoutante  
vite trouve un endroit lumineux comme un trottoir  
là tu trouveras la paix  
or du temps de cet humanité. »_

« Que dis-tu Alexiane ? »

« Je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit dans le miroir que porte la jeune fille de la fontaine my lord. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de voir un tel poème ici. »

« Pour quelle raison Alexiane ? »

« C'est un des rares poèmes appartenant en partie à l'enfer, monsieur Potter. Tout comme cela que le garde avait déclamé lors de notre arrivée. »

« Charmant. Dit moi Snape, vous ne m'avez pas signalez que la décoration avait été refaite. »

« Je ne vous l'ai pas signalé car je n'étais pas au courant que les changements physiques de Poudlard allaient prendre de telles proportions, et surtout aussi rapidement »

« HARRY ! »

« Vos admirateurs Potter. »

Répliques piquantes, laissant totalement indifférent le jeune homme qui regardait de ses yeux vides l'assemblée formé sur le palier de la grande salle. Au premier rang, la tête de ses deux ex-meilleurs amis valait le coup d'être observé. Ces derniers affichaient un sourire radieux mais leur yeux dévoilaient leur stupeur de le voir encore en vie et en face d'eux.

Tous deux se lançaient des regards en coin en se demandant s'ils devaient se précipiter sur le Survivant ou non. Survivant qui arborait un sourire machiavélique et sans lunette. Sa posture était bien trop noble à leur gout. La cane sur laquelle le jeune homme prenait appuis et ses vêtements montraient bien combien ce dernier avait évolué durant ces deux années d'absence. En plus cet étrange individu en queue de pie situé à ses côté l'avait nommé Lord. Brusquement une furie rousse surgit du groupe les bras tendus en direction en direction du disparu qui était revenu. Etre qui la toisa du regard et qui prit la parole d'une voix qu'on le lui connaissait pas encore. Sauf pour Snape visiblement.

« Alexiane, je te présente la sangsue qui allait me servir de petite amie. Un peu plus loin une belette et sa menthe religieuse. Et en arrière plan, le directeur de cette auguste école. Je te l'accorde il équivaut à un père noël nain…..et vous allez où Snape ? »

« me coucher. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une migraine rien qu… »

« COMMENT VIENS-TU DE NOUS APPELER ! »

« Quel rugissement. On aurait dit un feulement de chaton. Ne trouvez vous pas monsieur Snape ? »

« Feulement qui, à la longue, fatigue grandement, monsieur Alexiane. A présent veuillez m'excuser mais mes appartements m'attendent. »

« Severus. » Dumbledore évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

« Severu Rugelus Snape. » tourne rapidement la tête vers les autres nouveaux « Ah. Bonjour monsieur Potter. » reportant son attention sur Severus qui s'était figée au timbre impérative et un peu inquiet de la voix si caractéristique de Pomfresh. « Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que **ça** ? »

« …des côtes fellées. Autre chose ?...bien…maintenant je vais aller dormir. Et ce, que vous le vouliez ou non…..Oh. Et je risque d'être d'une humeur plus que massacrante si on vient me déranger. »

Sans plus attendre, le maître des potions fila droit en direction des cachots. A la porte, ce dernier croisa le chemin d'une jeune femme toute de noir vêtue. Seule personne à qu'il salua avec un naturel impressionnant avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres sous les appels successifs de Dumbeldore. Pomfresh quand à elle recula en voyant cette apparition. C'est alors que le Survivant découvrit la lueur rouge dans les yeux de l'infirmière. Lueur enragée qui condamnait à mort, très vite reportée sur lui avant qu'Alexiane ne vienne s'interposer entre elle et son jeune maître. Un bruit de pas, puis le regard démoniaque de Pomfresh se reporta de l'autre côté du hall alors que cette dernière reculait à chaque pas.

Puis brusquement la nouvelle arrivante pausa son regard sur le noble et son serviteur avant de regarder tout autour d'elle et de souffler de désolation. Harry s'ennuyait, aussi regarda-t-il sa montre….pour découvrir qu'elle fonctionnait…à l'envers.

ooooooooooooooo

Un doux bruit de violoncelle se répandait dans l'air alors que le musicien jouait les yeux fermés tranquillement assis sur les marques donnant sur le hall. Poudlard semblait tranquillement dormir sous cette berceuse que Severus Snape avait reprise depuis la grille jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse le lac. Séverus se souvenait de la voix de sa mère et de cette douceur qu'elle dégageait en le bordant. Cette chanson avait le don de le calmer, de l'apaiser. Il l'avait presque oublié durant toutes ces longues années à servir le vieux taré. Cependant après tout ce qui s'était passé, ou du moins tout ce qui n'allait pas se passé.

Le temps avait été remonté pour tout le monde et on pas pour l'école comme on pouvait le penser, mais pour tout le globe terreste dans son ensemble. Cet évènement était plus courant qu'i n'y paraissait expliquant ainsi les sensations de « déjà vu ». Alors que le petit groupe contournait les dolmens du parc, un aigle blanc se posa sur une des grandes pierres pour les observer avec insistance. Dans son dos, Séverus Snape entendit pester le majordome.* Pas la peine de s'en inquiéter.*

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. L'animal s'envola brutalement laissant quelques plumes derrière lui, tandis que les éclats de roche venaient ricochés sur le bouclier magique que Snape venait de faire apparaitre. Harry en avait perdu l'habitude. En quittant l'école et le monde magique, il avait tourné le dos à presque tout ce qui y touchait. Une voix forte et masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait observer dans cette obscurité, étant la pâleur du visage de Snape qui passait ses lèvres d'une manière peu rassurante. Décidément il y avait eu beaucoup de changements à Poudlard. Comment allait-il trouver les autres ?...qui n'étaient toujours pas là. En y faisant plus attention. La musique avait céssé et aucune lumière ne traversait les fenêtres.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée le frolla sans sembler s'en rendre compte avant d'être rattraper au passage par la poigne ferme de Snape. Comment diable cet être pouvait-il voir aussi bien dans cette obscurité si persistante ? Ce fut un jappement de surprise mélée à la douleur qui le fit sursauter. Cette voix, ce ne pouvait pas être… Et pourtant si. Ce débattant comme une furie dans les bras de Snape, la capuche glissa pour laisser paraitre les cheveux blancs emmélés et le teint blême. Une main féminine brandit une dague qui vint se planter dans la cuisse du maître des potions, qui ne put retenir un sacré juron. Ce fut cela qui stoppa toute tentative de fuite à la petite furie qui à présent immobile était lentement rendue à sa liberté.

« Professeur…Je suis vraiment désolé….je ne savais pas vous deviez arriver ce soir…On vous attendait pour demain…..en vue des évènements qu'y…. »

La jeune fille se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure en réalisant la bourde qu'elle venait de faire.

« Pourriez-vous être plus clair sur le pourquoi de votre présence hors du château à cette heure tardive de la nuit et aussi de votre _connaissance_ de la situation, miss Lovegood ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Au final, le jeune maitre avait enfin pu accéder à _« ses »_ appartements. Comme à son habitude, il était resté de marbre face aux aléas qui se déroulaient dehors. Contrairement à ce dont le jeune homme s'était attendu il n'était pas logé dans le château même. L'imposante bâtisse semblait rétiçante à le laisser entrer. Alexiane avait remarqué le coup d'œil assassin que Severus Snape avait lancé par-dessus son épaule dans l'obscurité du parc. Qu'en à la jeune Lovegood, elle ne cherchait à vouloir s'accaparer son jeune maître et elle s'était parfaitement bien tenu, peut-être un peu trop familière envers le maître. Le faite était qu'elle avait été la première personne à s'en être aperçu, juste après lui, bien entendu. Elle avait alors adressé un clin d'œil vers l'adolescent avant de les mener faire vers un coin du parc.

Puis elle s'était avancée seule dans le vide, pour voir apparaitre l'hybride rencontré chez Snape. Mais contrairement à la première fois, son visage semblait contrarié, ennuyé et inquiet. Une discussion à voix basse s'installa et le ton monta du côté de l'hybride qui agrippa la jeune fille par les épaules pour la secouer comme un prunier.

« Tu es complètement malade ! Moi-même je n'ai pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Si jamais... »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis Martha. Lève le.»

« Ne pousse pas trop loin Luna. Même si c'est toi, tu risques de ne pas en sortir indemne. »

« Je les INVITE à dormir ici. Alors lève le sort de dissimulation. »

« … tu n'en auras plus le droit. En es-tu consciente ? »

« …Oui. »

« Bien. Veuillez entrer lord Potter. Vous et votre majordome êtes les bienvenus dans la maison du maitre. »

C'est alors qu'était apparue une maison sur deux étages. Par la suite on les avait conduit jusqu'à leurs appartements. Miss Love good n'était pas rentrer dans la demeure et était restée sur la pelouse du parc sans dire le moindre mot en soutenant le regard de son maître. Elle l'avait cependant retenu par la manche alors qu'il rentrait pour finalement le lâcher sans ajouter un mot.

A présent que le maître était installé, il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à observer une dispute près du lac. Deux silhouettes s'agitaient grandement, une troisième cherchait à intervenir, quand à la quatrième... Elle se contentait à faire des ricochets sur la surface du lac. La dispute semblait grandement intéressée le jeune maître qui ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune Lovegood. Cette dernière cherchait désespérement à séparer les deux combattants ce qui visiblement ne semblait pas plaire à un des protagonistes. La jeune fille vola sur une quinzaine de mêtres pour atterrir violemment sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il lui fut autorisé de voir. Le jeune maître referma violemment le rideau et lui ordonna de jouer du violoncelle. Ce qu'il fit sans aucune erreur, cependant son esprit n'était pas entièrement dirigé vers son maître mais également vers les silhouettes de dehors. Il n'en doutait pas la symphonie devait s'entendre. Une fois terminée, il attendit un nouvel ordre. Ce fut portant trois petites notes de violon provenant de l'extérieur puis le silence qui lui répondirent. Ce violon. Les vibrations qui en venaient, elles lui semblaient si familières.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on l'observait depuis la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un baillement se fit entendre sur sa droite. Il reconnut la jeune fille qui avait délivré un message deux jours plutôt à ce Severus Snape. Son regard en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'elle pensait pour autant elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Et il le savait. Il savait aussi que même si il se jetait sur elle pour lui régler son compte, il ne le pourrait pas. Son **propre corps** l'en empêcherait.

« Quel bon majordome vous nous faites là, Alexiane. Digne de confiance. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'une lueur rouge flamboyante. Il avait donc peut-être encore une chance. Ce fut à son tour se redressé et de s'imposer. Il allait gagné. Il en était sûr.

« Je peux en dire la même chose de vous miss. S'abaisser au rôle de messager. L'honneur de servir ne vous etouffe-t-il pas. »

« Contrairement à vous cher Alexiane, je n'ai aucune chaine qui m'oblige à rester ici. Je suis _**libre**_ de tous mes mouvements. » Coup d'œil rapide sur le linge qu'il pliait et sourire narquois, puis reprise d'un pli. « Vous n'en est pas digne. Vous n'aurez jamais cette place que vous convoitez tant. Du moins en restant si appliquer à vos attributions comme vous l'étiez à l'instant »

«Je mets ces paroles sur le compte de l'insolence de la jeunesse. »

« Le fait est, que si je n'avais pas de respect envers la gamine, j'aurais expressément tué votre maitre, alors que vous tergiversiez sans aucune raison valable. Vous ignorez ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour que vous puissiez entrer et loger ici sans l'accord exclusif du propriétaire des lieux. »

« Vous m'envoyer flatter. » Sourire forcé.

« Par respect pour votre rang et votre passé, je vous conseille de partir d'ici. Quitter Poudlard, oublier jusqu'à son existence. Autrement je ne garanti pas de ce qui risque d'arriver. »

« Je me souviendrais de ces douces paroles, le jour où je vous arracherais le cœur. »

Face à cette rage contenu, la jeune démon quitta la pièce un sourire au lèvre mais un air triste dans le regard.

« le jour ou vous devriez lui faire face, j'espère sincèrement que vos actes suivront vos dire, sir Alexiane. »

Ooooooooo

Une valse, une valse jouée au piano. L'air était reprit en canon pour des flutes traversières et des voix humaines alors que celui-qui-avait-survécu pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée. Personne ne faisait attention à lui alors qu'il traversait la foule suivit étroitement par Alexiane. Enfin personne…façon de parler certaines personnes lui lançait des regards de mépris. Ce qu'il ignorait, était que ces regards s'adressaient également à son majordome.

Combien de fois avait-il pris ses couloirs pour répondre à l'appel du vieux barbu ? Trop de fois en tout cas. Tient le vieux est absent ? Autant l'attendre à l'intérieur je me demande si son bureau à changer ? Probablement pas…..Le choixpeau est toujours à sa place.

« Harry Potter. On m'avait dit que vous seriez quelque peu changé à votre retour. Mais je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de métamorphose. »

« je peux dire la même chose du château. Contrairement à vous qui êtes resté identique en tout point à mes souvenirs. »

« Vous savez jeune homme je prends de l'âge et il m'arrive de me dire que le soulèvement du voile risque de raviver des blessures ancestrale et de bouleverser le monde magique dans sa large globalité. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, par là ? Gardien. »

« Alexiane, majordome des enfers de haut rang, je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour vous croiser ici haut. »

Personne eu le temps de dire un mot de plus que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, pour laisser le champ libre à une furie qui se ficha net en découvrant le duo. Derrière elle, une tête blond bien connue se dessinait. Au revers de la poche poitrine brillait un écusson vert où un serpent d'argent se dressait fièrement.

« Potter »

« Malfoy »

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Au non pas la vieille chouette. .. Oui professeur MacGonagall ?»

« Voyez-vous, Severus le problème est que cet…. Être inspire la peur dans le cœur des jeunes et…. »

La furie éclata d'un rire jaune en entendant cette phrase.

« Oh je vous en pris Albus ne confondez pas leur cœur avec le votre. Cela serait une injure. »

Le directeur venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil, le menton pausé sur ses mains, et l'œil vif. Harry Potter ne connaissait que trop bien cet air condescendant. Oh combien il le détestait.

« Une injure ? »

« Oui pour eux. Les pauvres gosses. Si jeunes et déjà un cœur aussi rabougri que le votre. Ils risquent de ne pas survivre à leur dernière année scolaire si c'est le cas. »

La furie avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout comme ceux qui l'avait rejoint. Parmi eux ce trouvait Luna Lovegood. Un fou rire discret se fit entendre faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. Le jeune lord Potter en resta bouche bée, Alexiane, son Alexiane riait de bon cœur face à cette situation si étrange. Quand à Snape, il semblait s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Le fait est que ces jeunes gens ne faisaient que jouer à des instruments de musique. »

« Cela ne change rien Severus ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Minerva. Il n'ont pas respecté l'intégrité de l'école.»

« Severus…. »

« L'intégrité de cette prison vous voulez dire. »

« Quand ce sera votre tour monsieur Potter on vous fera signe. Quand à vous jeunes gens arrêter de parler entre vous, et vous miss Lovegood je vous prie d'arrêter de regarde vos pieds. »

« Severus… On a un problème. »

« A vous et lequel. »

Le nez en l'air la furie pointa son doigt au dessus de Dumbledore. Tous suivirent la direction pour observer sur le ponton une femme d'environ 25 ans, à talons pleins compensés, toute vêtu de noir et aux longs cheveux corbeau qui encadraient son visage où deux trous noirs brillaient. Avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, Luna Lovegood se trouvait déjà dans ses bras à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Voyons Luna, Que t'arrive-t-il ? Votre nièce vient d'arriver de France, monsieur Snape. » coup d'œil furtif en direction du citronné. « Je tenais à vous prévenir. »

« Et quand compte-t-elle venir me saluer ? »

« Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? » la voix stridente de MacGonagall. Quelle plaie.

« Question stupide que je retire. Albus, je vous présente ma nièce, suite a la mort de ses parents je me dois de m'en occuper. Aussi l'ai-je rapatrillé ici.»

« Très bien, les discussions sont closes. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

« Quand contez-vous creuver ? »

Ooooooooooo

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, un silence de mort régnait sur le petit groupe. Ou du moins six des personnes ne décrochaient pas leurs mâchoires. Quand Severus Snape avait parlé de sa nièce, le jeune homme n'y avait pas cru. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait pas nier. La ressemblance entre le maître des potions et la française était bien trop flagrante pour pouvoir nier un lien de parenté. La démarche impétueuse était là, et semblait vouloir écraser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Et Draco Malfoy en fut pour son grade. Alors que le petit groupe arrivait dans le grand hall, le préfet des émeraudes et argents se posta devant ce dernier, ou plutôt devant Harry et devant la nièce de Snape.

« Alors Potter ? On revient à la maison ? Comme c'est touchant ? Finalement les chiens vont bien entre eux. Tu ne vaux pas mieux de les inclassables. Le seul lot de consolation que nous autre avons est l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Serpentarde.»

«Malfoy ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Un être comme toi n'a rien à faire ici. Seul les sangs purs mérite leur place. »

« espèce de... »

« je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion dans la discussion. Mais à mon imble avis une personne qui ameute les environs en diffamant sur les êtres n'est en rien empreint de noblesse et indigne de loyauté.»

Toutes les personnes, sauf les deux serviteurs cherchèrent l'origine de la voix sans la trouver.

« être rester si longtemps silencieux. Cela a du être dure pour toi…Poudlard. »

« Ah. Pouvoir parler et reprendre forme. J'en avais oublié combien cela était bon. Être enfermé durant tant de siècle dans l'obscurité, je plus avoir d'espoir. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que après tout…Arielle, ou devrais-je dire _Alice_-sama. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le sang de l'héritage puis-je revenir au berceau.»

« Il y a eu une Arielle dans mes ancêtres, il est vrai. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle restera enfermée pour l'éternité dans sa prison. Aussi veuillez m'excuser je dois montrer ses appartement à ma maîtresse.»

Lorsque celui-qui avait-survécu prit la parole personne ne le comprit sauf son majordome.

_« Dans ce cas pour quelle raison, la lignée la plus puissante de serviteurs des enfers serait-elle venue faire ici ? »_

« Très probablement pour la même raison que vous my lord, _pour la vengeance_. »

« interessant. »

Le duo démoniaque observait avec attention le petit groupe constituer de séverus, sa nièce et une certaine servante.


End file.
